24 Hours
by Milli2011
Summary: What happens on a quiet day in Finglas when the individual stories of Agnes, Dermot/Maria/Buster, Cathy/Mick, Roiry/Dino, Winnie/Jacko & Mark/Betty/Bono all come together?...Major story plots from the 3 series of Mrs Brown's Boys used with my own twist & some own characters...Rating for cursing & character peril in later chapters


**Agnes Brown- 7.49am (5th September)**

It was a quiet morning in the Brown house. Agnes Brown was sitting alone at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in her hand. She was wondering how much longer the quiet would last especially with a busy house. Her thoughts were broken by her second youngest son, Dermot, coming into the kitchen

"Morning Mammy" Dermot chirped

He was wearing a grey & white rabbit costume. Agnes had to love her son's job. Dermot had a job in PR & every week had a different costume

"What's up, Doc?" Agnes joked, "Do you want a cup of tea honey bunny?"

"Yes please mammy" Dermot replied & sat down at the table

"So what are you promoting this week?" Agnes asked, pouring tea from the teapot into a mug

"Cartoon characters. I'm just waiting for Buster" Dermot replied

It was at that exact moment that Dermot's best friend Buster Brady walked though the door

"Morning Ag..." Buster chirped, but seeing the look Agnes gave him he stopped himself, "I mean Morning Mrs Brown"

"That's better" Agnes muttered as Buster sat himself opposite Dermot at the kitchen table

Buster was wearing a Elmer Fudd costume, to match Dermot's Bugs Bunny costume

"Ah thought it was wabbit season" Agnes joked & Dermot rolled his eyes

He was well used to his mum's sense of humour & she always had something smart to say. Agnes set a cup of tea in front of Dermot

"If Fiona calls about cupcakes for the wedding will you tell her to ring Maria?" Dermot asked & Agnes nodded

Dermot Brown was getting married in 2 days to Maria Nicholson. He was slightly stressed about all the planning & was dreading telling Maria & his mum about having Buster as his best man. Maria wouldn't be happy for him & Buster had a life of crime before Dermot met Maria & she set him straight. Dermot knew his mum wouldn't be happy for she had her heart set on one of Dermot's brothers, either Mark, Roiry, Trevor or Simon being Dermot's best man so she could have "her boys" all together on the alter. Dermot wanted Buster because they were best friends since they were in primary school & were incredibly close. He couldn't imagine having anyone else standing beside him as he gave his life to the most beautiful girl in Finglas

"Come on or I'll be late for work...See you later Ma" Dermot called, heading towards the door

"Remember son that everyone is entitled to a bad hare day" Agnes joked

"Dermot, be vewwy, vewwy quiet...I'm hunting wabbits" Buster added in the style of Elmer Fudd

"Shut up Buster!" Dermot snapped as they headed out

Cathy Brown caught sight of her brother & his best friend going out as she trudged sleepily into the kitchen

"And so the dead arises..." Agnes began catching sight of her only daughter

"What's with Dermot in the rabbit costume?" Cathy asked as she sat down at the table where Dermot was, pushing away his cup of tea

"He's promoting cartoon characters" Agnes replied, "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"No thanks, I'm meeting Mick up town for a coffee" Cathy replied & Agnes sat down on her chair at the head of the table

Mick was Cathy's new boyfriend. Agnes had to admit that though they had been going out for a month, Agnes had never met Mick & Cathy told her he had a secret

"Slick Mick the Dick has been around longer than any other boyfriend" Agnes commented

"I wish you'd stop calling him that! And yes, he could be the one" Cathy replied, a small smile coming to her face

"Well we'll see. That's what you said about Pat, Rory, Liam, Teddy...And we all know how they turned out" Agnes listed

Cathy rolled her eyes, folding her arms & turning away from her mum in defensive mode

"No man I meet will ever be good enough for you!" Cathy huffed & with that Cathy stormed out

Agnes sighed at Cathy's sudden outburst, sitting back down at the table. It was just at that moment that Winnie, Agnes neighbour & best friend came stumbling in the door shouting something about her husband Jacko. Maybe the day was about to get a bit worse...


End file.
